


Glitter And Glue

by theawkwardturtleduck



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, klance, stuck together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: Tumblr prompt!Hey, I know you don't normally write stuff like this, but I have a prompt for you if you're down for it: Keith and Lance somehow get stuck together (maybe some alien toxin or something, idk) and until Pidge finds something to unstick them (which she eventually does) Keith and Lance are stuck together and have to endure daily tasks while trying not to strangle each other. Showering, cleaning, eating, etc. Maybe throw some some side-plot Klance-crushing fluff in there?Thanks! ^_^





	Glitter And Glue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write, like, three paragraphs about this. I don't know what happened but it grew....  
> Thank you for the prompt! Thinking about this story got me through a really tough day at work, I appreciate the daydream material. I cant always promise a fic, but please send in any prompts or headcannons you have!

Keith woke up slowly, basking in the warm feeling of heavy relaxation. It was nice where ever he was, his left hand especially was sending warm waves of contentment through his whole body. 

Wait. 

What?

Keith opened his eyes and shut them again when he was met with millions of bright lights. It wasn't completly blinding, but not comfortable to his newly opened eyes. Where the fuck was he?

Slowly, memories started to fall back into place. He was on a planet known for its colorful plant life with healing properties. He had Lance had been assigned to find...LANCE!

Keith sat up, reaching instinctively with his right hand to feel around for his helmet. He found it, and struggled for a moment to put it on one handed before remembering that he did, infact, have a left hand. He tried to use both hands, but every time he reached for his helmet, he found that he was still only using his right hand. Frustrated, he eventually gave up using both hands and put his helmet in his lap so he could duck his head into it like a bird pecking at a worm.

Once his helmet was back on his head, shaded visor down, he was able to open his eyes. Even with the visor, the small clearing was still bright. Every tree, rock, and bug was covered in something that looked like….glitter? A fine powder of glitter covered every surface, and Keith was mesmerized by the dance of light that was reflected from one source to another. He waved his right hand, fascinated by the bright specks of light that covered his gloves and skin.

He sat there for a moment, playing with the light on his hand. It was nice, the quiet of the clearing and the gentle movement of the light. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. Something important….

“Keith!”

Keith jumped at the sound of Hunk’s voice.

“There you are! What happened? Are you hurt? Is Lance hurt? Oh my god, what are you covered in! Is it dangerous? I’m gonna go get Shiro!”

Hunk turned and ran back the way he had come, no doubt to bring back the rest of the team. Keith went back to looking at the sparkles and admiring the light. He liked how it looked on his armor, the red shon through slightly and made the whole plate look like molten glass. He wondered what Lance’s armor would look like and turned to his left to check.

Wait, Lance!

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. Why was it so hard to focus? He had to remember. Lance. He and Lance had been sent out to find an alien flower that could be used as a sedative. They had walked for several miles, bickering good naturedly, before coming across a clearing. This clearing. There was a flower, big, almost as big as Keith himself, and Lance wanted to touch it. Lance had run forward and Keith had chased him, catching his hand right as Lance reached out his left hand and then….

Keith looked down on his left side.

Lance was sprawled out, much like Keith himself had been, with his helmet knocked off and his left hand resting on his chest. His armor was also covered in glitter, and Keith resisted the hypnotic pull of the glowing blue.

He looked at Lance’s face, failing to resist the temptation of becoming lost in the sheen of glitter on his skin. Lance was always beautiful, with his sharp jawline and high cheekbones, Keith often thought he looked almost fey, but the fine dust covering the other man made him look positively angelic. Keith starred, tracing every line and curve with his eyes as he allowed his visor to clear. He paused when he got to Lance’s lips. They looked soft. Soft and slightly pink and faintly shining and Keith wanted to touch them. He wanted to brush the powder off of Lance’s lips and discover what they tasted like. He wanted Lance to wake up so he could ask to kiss him.

Keith heard the rustling of footsteps through the forest, but didn’t look up. Underneath him, Lance was waking up and the micro expressions he made as he struggled back to consciousness enchanted Keith to the exclusion of all else. When he finally opened his eyes, Keith could feel his heart beating in his chest. Lance looked at him for a moment, eyes growing wide.

“Keith! Lance!”

The two men jumped apart at the sound of Shiro’s voice.

“Are you two okay?” Shiro asked.

Keith took a minute to look them both over. 

“I think so?”

Lance looked a little dazed, but otherwise unhurt. 

Shiro looked them both over, pausing on the space between them with a confused look.  
“Are you holding hands?”

Keith looked down at his left hand for the first time. Huh. So they were. Keith moved his left hand out of Lance’s right, and felt a small throb start in the back of his head. Lance groaned in complaint at the loss of contact. Shiro gave them a wary look as they got up and started following him back to the castle ship.

It took about one minute for Keith to break.

The small throb that began as soon as he let go of Lance steadily increased with every moment without contact. His body felt like a magnet, and he stumbled several times due to the pull to be touching Lance. From the pained and longing looks that Lance was giving him, the other man was faring no better.

Finally, when his head was pounding and he could barely sand without falling over, Keith reached out and grabbed Lance's hand. Instantly, his headache cleared and his balance was restored. He felt calm and happy, relaxed in a way that he could rarely achieve without working his body to its breaking point. He huffed a relieved laugh, and Shiro looked back at them, eyebrows raising when he noticed their hands again joined. He didn’t comment though, and Lance seemed quite content with the contact. By the time they reached the castle ship, Keith and Lance were almost leaning on each other as they walked. 

As the doors opened to let them in, Shiro was met by Coran and Allura and explained what happened. To his dismay, both Alteans started laughing when they heard the story of how Shiro found the two paladins covered in glitter and staring into eachothers eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Allura said through her giggles, “I know it must be somewhat frightening if you don’t know what’s going on, but I promise, they are not in any danger.” 

She turned to call Keith and Lance, who were still pressed up against each other, and waited until she had their full attention.

“It seems you two are under the influence of the Xyeleum flower.” She had to stop a moment for more giggles. “It causes a desperate need for skin contact, but only with one that you are romantically attracted to.” She paused to eye their still joined hands, “That would be why Shiro and Hunk are unaffected despite being exposed to the powder as well. It was a common ingredient in aphrodisiacs on Altea, though you two seem to have been exposed to slightly more than would be found in the average apothecary”

Keith and Lance were turning an alarming shade of red as Allura continued her explanation. 

“It won’t last long, a few days at most, and then you’ll be able to stand the separation. Until then…” She trailed off with a mischievous grin, “You two will be spending quite a lot of time together.”

Keith could feel his face burning. This flower only affected people who were romantically attracted to each other? He had only just admitted his crush on Lance to himself, and now the whole castle, including Lance, was finding out. Of course, there was the fact that Lance was just as affected as he was. Knowing that his crush was reciprocated did wonders to ease his discomfort about the whole thing. In fact, he felt slightly giddy with the knowledge that Lance liked him back. He could manage a couple days enforced cuddling.

~

Keith decided that he does not like eating his words, thank you very much, food goo is much better. The first few hours were kind of nice. Without the influence of the glittery powder, he and Lance were far more clear minded and were able to talk about their feelings for each other. The psychic bond that kept them touching also kept either one of them from running away. Keith had enough self insight to know that, without the intervention of a meddling flower, it would have taken a lot longer for him to say what he wanted to without leaving before he finished. 

After their conversation, which ended with a chaste kiss and an agreement to try their hand at being a couple, they cuddled in the media room. Lance was warm and a very enthusiastic cuddler, but Keith was endlessly grateful for the patience that Lance gave him while he tried to figure out his boundaries of touch. Keith had never really been cuddled before. Aside from the hugs he sometimes shared with Shiro or Hunk, he was not particularly use to contact.

Eventually they settled with Lance sitting on the couch properly with Keith sitting to his side, legs thrown over Lance’s lap and head resting on his shoulder. The two men relaxed in each other's company, trading stories from childhood and making predictions about the future, when the call of nature sung to Keith.

“Hang on a tick, I’ve gotta use the bathroom”

Keith swung his legs off of Lances lap and stood up, only to sit right back down and grab Lance’s hand as a stab of pain pierced his skull at the loss of contact. Judging by the pained yelp, Lance had been just as affected.

“Oh fuck, I did not think this through,” Keith said, letting his head fall forward as he brought up is free hand to cradle is face. 

Lance snorted and nudged Keith with a shoulder.

“It’s all right, I’ll go with you.”

Keith could feel a blush crawling up his face. Logically he knew he would have to accept Lances offer. He also knew he would have to do the same for Lance. The pain of separation may fade with time, but a full bladder would not. 

Groaning, Keith stood up and dragged a snickering Lance with him to the bathrooms.

~

After they sorted out how to use the bathroom while both touching at all times and giving each other privacy, they had a few hours before dinner to figure out how they were going to inform the rest of the team about the developments both in their physical state and their budding romantic relationship. Keith wanted to not mention anything and hope the team wouldn’t bring anything up, but Lance pointed out that if they were stuck- he paused to snort at the literal meaning- together for an unknown amount of days, the team should probably know. Keith wasn’t happy with the idea, but he was able to acknowledge that Lance had a point. 

Later that night after walking into the dining room holding hands, Lance had a huge grin on his face as he announced to the assembled team that he and Keith were now a couple. Keith stepped forward and explained the effects of the Xyeleum flower and their enforced contact. At first it looked like the rest of the team was going to act like the mature adults they all were. They all offered their sincere congratulations on the development of their relationship, and assured them that they would help in any way they could regarding the Xyeleum flower situation. Keith even entertained a flicker of hope that his team would drop the subject and let them live out their days of bondage in peace. But alas, Pidge, like a moth drawn to a flame, descended upon Keith’s hope and destroyed it. 

“Hey Klance, would you pass me the the bread?”

Keith and Lance both started reaching for the bread before stopping as they processed what they heard. They both looked to Pidge, who had a shit eating grin on her face.

“What’s wrong Klance? I just asked for the bread.”

It was Lance who found his words first. 

“Who are you talking to Pidge?”

“I’m talking to Klance,” She said, her grin growing to show more teeth. Hunk’s eyes widened as he caught the joke and his shoulders started shaking. “You know, Keith and Lance stuck together?”

Keith groaned and hid his face in Lance’s shoulder. This was going to be a long few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several notes about this one. As I said, I didn't actually expect to fic this one. I didn't have an outline and I really feel like it shows. if you have any suggestions on how to make this flow smoother or if I made any mistakes, feel free to point them out!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at theawkwardturtleduck!


End file.
